


In My Head

by TinyPotato02



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: All of the character are minE, Beep Beep Lechuga, Gen, I mean I think it's sad, I swear if you heccin' take my characterS, OC, OCs - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: Get ready to be shOok(I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries)





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yes I know it's a terrible title.
> 
> It's not all that great, but I hope you enjoy this! (Like anyone will even read iT)
> 
> I'll try to make a schedule of when I'll be posting this.
> 
> The chapters are basically just separated by the perspective of each character.  
> All of the chapters will be first person, but I'll tell which character it is in the title of the chapter

Point of View – Thomas

It started on a Thursday. He seemed… off, his personality switching every minute. He claimed there was something in his head making him do the things he did. I believed him. Just like I always did. I couldn’t admit to myself he might be losing it. It’d been almost two years now. I refused to believe he had a mental disorder. I’d come up with names for his different personalities, or at least the ones that are shown most often.  
I could never wrap my head around it. What could be the source of his problem? I was interrupted from my thoughts when he walked up; he dragged a blanket and looked at me with child-like fear. Sammy—or at least that’s what I called his child character. I stood up and smiled kindly, “Sammy, what’s wrong?”  
“I-I can’t sleep, someone is watching me.” He spoke quietly and he seemed as though he was about to cry.  
I grimaced and grabbed a baseball bat and walked towards his room. In the corner of the large window was a figure, he wore dark clothes and when he saw me he ran. On the back of his shirt was a well-known logo, under the logo were the words ‘Hospital for the Mentally Ill’.  
I turned back to Sammy, “He’s gone now, but would you like to sleep in my room?”  
He nodded intently.  
Sammy ran into my room that was across the hall and leaped on the bed giggling as he bounced slightly.  
I smiled and lay down beside him. I turned off the light and we sat in silence for a while. After a minute or two he spoke, “Tommy, I’m scared.”  
My eyes widened and I flicked on the light, and glanced over, only one person called my Tommy and that was my brother. My real brother. Just looking at his face made me realize it was actually him. “Sean, Sean it’s been so long, I missed you and I—“ He silenced me.  
“Don’t let them take me tomorrow, okay?”  
I blinked in confused, “What? Who? Sean what are you talking about?”  
He hesitated, “Just go back to bed.”

When I awoke the next morning he was gone. At first I felt a jolt of panic, what if I was too late? Then I smelled bacon. Confused I stood up and casually walked out of my room. Across the hallway I saw his room, empty. I turned to the right towards the kitchen and living room. When I peered into the kitchen Sean looked over at me with a smile.  
“Sean?” I inquired hopefully.  
“Who’s Sean?” He asked cheerfully; his voice was forcefully made high.  
“Jen,” I murmured. Whenever he acted like ‘Jen’ I was always extremely uncomfortable. Sure she really helped around the house, which we hardly ever left, but she was a girl. I hated it.  
“That’s me!” He smiled.  
I shook my head and meandered over to the kitchen. Squeezing between Jen and the island I reached for the fridge. A breath of cold air was released as it opened and I pulled out orange juice. Placing the juice on the counter I opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass.  
“Close the fridge,” Jen reminded me.  
I casually kicked the fridge closed after pouring a glass of orange juice and returning the container to its rightful place. Taking a sip of juice I watched Jen.  
Jen was flipping the bacon and shuffling around the scrambled eggs when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” He said cheerfully.  
My gaze was jerked to the door when another knock hit. Harder this time. I noticed Jen’s cheerful face became twisted into annoyance.  
“I’m coming!” He snapped. His voice became deeper as I recognized the third most often personality. Edward.  
Sure it was bad enough that when Sean ‘became’ Jen he acted like a girl, but Edward was just plain hateful. Crossing my arms I watched to see how this interaction played out.  
Edward unlocked the door and flung it open.  
Two people stood there. Both had a severe look on their face. They wore dark clothes and ‘Hospital for the Mentally Ill’ could be seen in bright letters. One of them, who looked older, was wearing glasses, he had a small scar that ran down his cheek.  
I nearly dropped my glass of orange juice. I panicked slightly before coming to the conclusion, if I panic, they’ll probably take him faster. So I only watched.  
Edward grimaced, “Is there a problem?”  
“Are you Thomas Hughes?” The older one asked.  
Edward shook his head and stepped back pointing to me. I hesitantly placed the glass down on the counter and walked over to the door.  
“Thomas?” The man inquired.  
“Yes, I’m Thomas Hughes,” I tried to sound confident.  
The younger one stepped forward, “Mr. Hughes, we have gotten many reports of concern about you and your…” He glanced over at Edward.  
“Brother. He’s my brother.”  
“…You and your brother. Most of these reports are of your brother, his… behavior, has it changed in the slightest recently?” He finished.  
I crossed my arms stubbornly, “I’m not giving out any information to strangers like you.”  
The older one sighed, “Please, allow us to introduce ourselves; I’m Dr. Sere and this is my assistant Mark.” He glared at me in annoyance, “Will you talk now?”  
“Sure,” I smiled smugly.  
“Okay, has your brother experienced any changes in behavior recently?” Mark repeated.  
“Nope,” I said. He’s been like this for over two years, so it’s not really a recent change, I thought. I’ll just find a loophole for each question.  
“No odd behaviors at all? Childish notions? Different personalities?” Mark asked, more intently this time, “Please, we want to help, tell us the truth.”  
I hesitated, “Nope.”  
I suddenly noticed Dr. Sere holding a clipboard and writing down something. “Hmm,” He murmured, “That’s not what the reports say,” He looked up at me, I could see satisfaction in his eyes, as though this was all the proof he needed to take my brother away.  
“The people that do the reports aren’t the ones that live with him. Do you even realize how creepy it is that you stalk us to get your reports?” I retorted. Although I appeared brave, I was nervous, what if they did take him?  
Dr. Sere shrugged and turned to Edward, “Your name is Sean, correct?”  
Edward shook his head.  
No.  
“Sean Hughes?”  
“I’m not him,”  
NO.  
“You’re not Sean Hughes, the older brother of Thomas Hughes?” Dr. Sere glanced at me only momentarily before turning back to Edward, “Both of you were abandoned by your parents and raised by a woman named Ms. Reed, who specifically gave us this address and the names of you two,” As if this wasn’t enough he continued, “Not only that, but she showed us pictures of you in case, and I quote, ‘you were out and about’”  
“I’ve told you, I’m not him,” Edward snapped.  
My heart dropped. I felt hot and cold at the same time. Everyone turned to me for some sort of explanation, but I had none.  
“I think that’s all the proof we need.” Dr. Sere smirked.  
It all happened so fast, Mark and Dr. Sere approached and grabbed Edward, who struggled in their grasp. I watched, not knowing what to do, I could only watch. As I stared I realized it was as though Sean was switching through personalities every second.  
Edward.  
Sammy.  
Jen.  
Repeat.  
Sean caught my eyes, “Tommy,” He whispered.   
Sean. I was jerked back to reality. “Wait!” I called out, “Wait! Please! If you take my brother I-I…” I trailed off.  
“You’ll what? Sue us?” Dr. Sere laughed, “You’re only seventeen.”  
“Please don’t take him! He’s my only family!” I continued to cry out to them. By this time Sean had become limp and was allowing them to take him.  
Mark looked back sympathetically at me as I crumpled to the ground crying. Mark slowly reached out and shut the door softly, leaving me, alone, in a shaking heap on the floor. After a minute I managed to pull myself up and shakily walk to the couch.  
Somehow, through all the trembling and tears I fell asleep. I was asleep when someone entered the house and threw a blanket over me; I was asleep when they cleaned up the burning eggs and bacon Jen had prepared.  
When I did wake up I saw her. Ms. Reed was sitting on the couch next to me. She was flipping through channels on the TV, volume turned down, and subtitles on.  
I glanced around quietly. Sean was nowhere to be seen, so that meant… it really happened. Sean was really gone. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Ms. Reed noticed I was awake and she went to place her hand on my shoulder as comfort, but I jerked away.  
“Don’t touch me!” I snapped, tears rolling down my face.  
She pulled back her hand and scooched backwards. “Thomas…” She began.  
“This is your fault! It’s your fault they took him away!” I choked.  
“Thomas,” She repeated, “It’s for the best. We both knew he wasn’t stable, besides, they can help him. He’ll be back before you know it!” She smiled slightly.  
“Shut up!” I snarled, “There’s nothing wrong with him!”  
Ms. Reed watched as I broke down crying. Her gaze softened, “If it makes you feel any better we can visit it him, but only once they’ve got him secured in their facilities.”  
I nodded feebly and whispered, “Okay.”


End file.
